


Toxic

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [39]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence AU, F/M, Full Moon Ficlet, One-Shot, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles was just done with the toxic way that Scott treated her.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 26
Kudos: 332
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #419: Toxic





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> > **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for [Full Moon Ficlet](https://fullmoonficlet.tumblr.com/). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : ScarsLikeVelvet

Stiles grabbed her books and her backpack, shoving the books inside.

"Stiles," Scott said.

"Scott, shut up, or I'm going to mace you," Stiles said. She turned and looked at him. He was standing in the living room and staring at her. He looked at her like she was stupid, and Stiles was done with that. They had never been as close as some of Stiles' boyfriends had thought. Scott never had issues with girlfriends, probably because he was manly enough to think that Stiles wasn't good enough for him. While Stiles' boyfriends looked at Scott and his attitude and saw him as a threat.

"You are overreacting," Scott said.

"You promised that I would make a seven-course dinner for your party, Scott and I have exams. I don't have fucking time, and then you tried to gaslight me into doing it because my exams don't matter as much as your getting into vet school. So don't even fucking. I make enough money that you don't have to work and can focus on your schoolwork. Yet you don't give a fuck that if I fail my exams, I'll lose my job."

"You'll get another one," Scott said.

"I DON'T WANT ANOTHER ONE!"

Scott laughed and shook his head.

Stiles was about to blow up, but just as she was about to, a thought hit her. Scott would just tell their parents, which would make her out to be the bad one, just like Melissa always did, and since they were dating, that meant her father had been taking her side. Stiles didn't want to be the reason why her father and Melissa broke up, but she couldn't do this anymore. Three years of this shit where her grades didn't matter to him. Where she was just there to take care of him.

"If any of my stuff is touched, Scott. I will sue you," Stiles said.

Scott just laughed.

Stiles spun and left the apartment before allowing a few tears to escape. She thought that they would be friends until the end. She had never loved him as more than a friend. She didn't want to love him as more than a friend. Stiles took the stairs down so she could stomp and curse as she went. The ground floor opened up right in front of the office. The housing they were in was fairly nice as they basically did monthly leases. She had signed for the last month, but now she wasn't going to. She would get a hold of her friends in her classes, and they would move her out easily, and Sandra would allow her to stay with her as she had offered the last time that she had gotten in a fight like this with Scott.

"Miss Stilinski," the lady at the desk said as Stiles stopped in front of her. She had a smile on her face. "Are we working on the paperwork to get you out of your lease?"

"Yes," Stiles said.

"So Mister McCall is going to be footing the bill on his own?"

"Yes." Stiles nodded her head.

"Good. Good. I'll work on that. I have the paperwork here, and it'll take just a few moments. Card."

Stiles pulled her debit card out, and the woman ran it and then handed it back along with a sheet of paper. It was all filled out by her. Stiles just needed to sign and date it. She did that and then the receipt where the next months' rent was being paid. It would help Scott some but not enough. He wasn't going to be able to pay the rent after that month that Stiles had to pay as part of breaking her half of the lease.

"I'll make sure security watches him like a hawk."

"My friends will come over tomorrow to clean out my stuff. The bulk of them don't have morning classes, and Scott does." Stiles was already working on that. She had a shift at work, but it was going to be easy as she just needed to watch over the uploading of new code. She had planned to work on homework, but she would have to do it and walk to a few people about getting things set up.

"Good. I'll make sure that there is a sign out about the time the elevator might see heavy use if you text that to me."

"I will." Stiles took her copies of the paperwork and nodded before she left. Work wasn't far, so she always walked. Today it seemed weird to walk as she had left her headphones. She had a spare pair at work so she could still listen to music while working. She could do it. The work would take no longer than six hours, the length of the shift that she was to take.

"Would you like a ride?" a voice asked.

Stiles turned to yell at the man but stopped when she saw it was Derek and he was parked in a loading zone. That would get her through the VIP entrance at work and allow her to miss most of the assholes.

"Yes," Stiles said. She rushed around the Camaro and got into the passenger seat while there was a break in traffic.

"What's up?" Derek asked.

"I'm moving out."

"What finally caused that?" Derek asked.

"Scott was an asshole. I guess there are a few people who are coming to interview him for his place in the vet school of his choice, and he promised them a seven-course meal, and he wants me to do it the day before my exams start. I told him, no, and he tried to gaslight me to do it. I never noticed how much he did it until you pointed it out."

"I had a girlfriend who did it before to me. My Uncle was the one who helped me. I'm glad you are getting out of there. It was toxic as hell and has been getting worse. You have Laura worried."

Stiles shrugged at that. She had always found it so strange that the Hales were all so invested in her. It had been that way since her internship that turned into a full-on job. She worked specific tasks and was hers alone, but she was doing it well. She didn't have someone over her yelling since Laura never did shit like that.

"I have a couch to sleep on, so I just need to get my shit out of the apartment."

"I have guys who can do that right now," Derek said. He pulled into the parking garage for HaleCorp and shut off the engine.

"No, he's home right now."

"And these guys won't care about that. So key," Derek said. He held out his hand while his other typed one-handed on his phone.

Stiles knew there was no sense in fighting it. She dug out her keys and handed them over.

"Keep your phone on and expect them to call about what is yours inside of the apartment and what is not when it's outside of your room."

"I wasn't going to take everything."

"Everything that you bought with your own money, Stiles."

Stiles laughed because outside of the things in Scott's bedroom and the couch, everything had been her money from working for the Hales. She grabbed the handle and let herself out of the car.

Derek escorted her to the elevator, and when the doors opened up, Laura was there with two cups of drinks. She handed one to Stiles.

"The guys are going now with the van. I said I would meet them with the keys," Laura said before she plucked the keys from Derek's hand. She pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek and then hugged Stiles before she headed toward her car.

"Why do you care so much?" Stiles asked.

"Do you remember when you asked why we hired you? I gave you a bullshit answer, but you didn't press even though you knew it was bullshit. There are a few reasons, but the main reason is that you told us when you found out that Scott's new girlfriend was an Argent and tried to pump you for information. You have shown that you are loyal to us, which means something. That means everything. Later tonight, someone will come and talk to you about a new position inside the company. You will stay with Laura as your supervisor, but the hours will be more flexible. Be as assholish as you want to be; he's going to be an asshole as well."

"You want me to be an asshole to the guy who is interviewing me for a new job?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

Stiles just stared at Derek before heading out of the elevator on her floor. She made her way to her desk and booted up her computer before doing the same with her laptop. She logged into both and plugged in her drive to the laptop to work on her homework. She didn't need to worry about finding people to move her out. It wasn't but a few minutes later before the text came from Scott, yelling at her about threatening to move out. Then there was just pleading and then anger. Stiles ignored it after that but made sure that she didn't delete any. She wanted her father to see these messages; hell, she wanted him to see all of them from over the past year.

The new code's program was nearly done compiling with only a few issues when the door to Stiles' work area opened up. Stiles turned around to look at who it was. He stopped and stared at the man. Stiles knew him from somewhere, but she wasn't sure where. He was fucking gorgeous, though. He looked like someone who should be on the cover of a fashion magazine.

"Hello, Mieczysława," the man said.

"Hello, who are you?" Stiles asked. She didn't like her name, but how the man said it put a shiver of arousal down Stiles' spine.

"My name is Peter, and I'm here to interview you for a new position." Peter smiled at her and then shut the door behind him. He settled into the chair that Laura usually sat at when she was in the office bugging Stiles. It wasn't that hard to see that he was a Hale when Stiles got a good look at his facial structure. There were just so many Hales that Stiles didn't know which one he was as far as who was in control and what he did in the place. Stiles had heard Derek talking about his Uncle Peter, but that was it.

"For what position?" Stiles asked.

"Well, two. The first is personal, and the second is professional."

"Okay, get the fuck out. I am not even with you right now. You can take that job and shove it in your ass and jerk off with it." Stiles stood up and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt. He came along with her easily despite the slight size difference. Stiles shoved him out the door and then closed it. She threw the lock on it and turned back to her computer. She checked that it had recorded the conversation and then emailed that to Derek and to Laura. Her first year working here as a paid employee, she had been accused of hitting on a guy and trying to not take no for an answer. What had actually happened was he tried to tell her she would be fired if she didn't suck his cock. Which she had proof of. So it had all worked out in her favor as she had been dictating to the computer when he walked in, and it had recorded it all for her to transcribe later.

Stiles seethed as she worked the rest of the shift. She finished more schoolwork and working work than she normally did, and she was happy. She could take a break from working the next day as far as school went.

The area was always empty when Stiles closed out for the day, she liked it as she could take her time and no one would harass her. Only this time, she wasn't alone. Derek was standing outside the door with Peter sitting in a chair and reading something.

"Don't even," Stiles said.

"My Uncle would like to apologize. He hadn't read the email that Laura and I sent him, so he didn't know you were at a razor's edge. So here it is. You know exactly what we are. You know that most of the staff here are. You've never said it, but you've given me enough information that you know. Couple that with the way you guard the information you give to Scott, tells me you know who and what the Argents are as well."

"Yes," Stiles said. Finding out the Hales were Werewolves was anticlimactic. So it had been just crazy to think that they were horrible. Then Stiles had dug into their past and found that they weren't, but the Argents tried to paint them that way, right up until it was found that Kate Argent.

"Well, Werewolves have soulmates of sorts. I lost mine when I was young and stupid, but Uncle Peter hadn't found his until a few years ago. However, he really didn't put himself near her until recently, only she's not noticed him. Now our mates, as they are called, are not like this big thing where we do stupid shit and stalk them. Though some do shit like that if they are not mature enough."

"Seriously?" Stiles asked as she looked at Peter.

"I was going to open with the fact that your personal job wasn't going to be a factor in the work job, which you got, by the way. Laura laughed her ass off when she called me. You are going to be the shift supervisor for your area and position. Your equipment will be moved to the new location by IT since I hear that you had modified the computer to your liking. You will be sharing an office, but the only time that you will be in there with anyone else is if they work late or you come in early. You both work the same kind of shift work, only she does hers throughout the week, and you do more of yours on the weekend." Peter looked at least a little bit afraid of Stiles when he spoke to her.

"I'm your mate?"

"The possibility is there, yes. I knew the day I met you."

"I never met you before. I think I have seen you in the office."

"Ah, I guess my words were a little disingenuous. The day I became aware of you, which was the day that you were ranting at a stupid idiot for how they wrecked and took down our entire network because he refused to listen to a woman. Then Laura took you away to eat. I've watched you from afar, watched your progress in your job, the way you handle everything. The personal job I wanted you to do was to think about taking a date with me. I didn't mean it the way it sounded, I promise."

Stiles eyed Peter. He sounded like he wasn't lying, but she had been taken in by a sweet face before. Scott had lured her in and had kept her near him for a long time without sex and without even emotional intimacy. Stiles wasn't sure she wanted another man in her life to try and control her.

"If you want, you can meet with my last three partners. One is female, and the other two males. All of them still are friendly with me."

"I miss Uncle Joe," Derek said.

"You had dinner with him and Tracy three weeks ago!" Peter exclaimed.

"I did. I still miss them."

Stiles knew that there was something else there.

"Joe and Tracy met through me. I dated them both, and then when Joe left me, he called up Tracy to bitch, and they are now married," Peter said.

Stiles wanted to laugh, and she would have stopped herself if it wasn't for the way Derek was smiling.

"And if I dump you?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sure that Laura would promote you. My sister would make sure you were taken care of more than two of her children already do, and Derek wouldn't speak to me for weeks. However, in the aim of full disclosure, your new job comes with an apartment. That is where all of your stuff is, by the way. Which is why Derek is here. He's going to show it to you. It's two floors down from my penthouse apartment."

"You moved me into the building you are in?" Stiles asked.

"Actually, no. It's the only place that had a unit available. I put you there without even thinking about it," Derek said.

"And if I choose to wait a month on the date?" Stiles asked.

"I'll pout and ask you out for coffee tomorrow before your shift, the shop here in the building."

"Ugh," Stiles said.

"How about we both walk you home?" Derek asked.

"And?" Stiles asked.

"You can talk to Peter with me there and decide on what you want to do."

"Coffee dates every Saturday before my shift here. Sunday, I make food for the week, so I don't go anywhere. Is the kitchen good?" Stiles asked.

"Top notch with a few added toys inside. The apartment is furnished, so the items that you don't need will be put in storage in the basement, and if you would rather have them, we can move the bought items to storage instead."

"I cook my lunches and dinners on Sunday for the whole week, with classes and work, I need that. I get off at two in the afternoon. If you want to do something on Sunday, you will be supplying the food, and it will be dinner at my place, but I will not cook." Stiles waited for Peter to nod before she continued. "This is not no. We are taking it slow, as in glaciers move faster than us slow. I just got out of a toxic friendship with a guy I considered my brother. My father hasn't called to bitch at me yet, but I'm sure it's coming. The woman I love as my step-mother is probably going to hate me because I left her poor son to fend for himself after he's treated me like shit for years. I'm not ready to add another man I have to take or even factor into my life. I'm nearly done with my degree, and I want to do it on my own."

"Of course, I would never control you. How about you and Derek walk to your new place and I'll pick up dinner? Chinese okay?"

"Sure. Derek can text you what I like." Stiles waited for Peter to leave before she looked at Derek. "This isn't a joke?"

"No, no joke. Wolves don't joke about mates, Stiles. I promise. It's why he learned to say your name and why he learned how to cook the Polish food that you gripe to Laura about not being able to make. I promise this is not a trick. It's nothing close to a trick."

"Then he might live, but I make no promises."

"Well, Mom's already said that if you kill him, you have to take his place in the company, and he's head of robotics," Derek said with a grin. He held out his arm, and Stiles slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. If Peter was serious, she would be marrying into the Hale family, which would piss off Scott so much given that he hates them. Stiles almost wanted to just fucking marry Peter now to really piss him off. She wondered what Peter would think of that.

Stiles knew that the Hales were a good family, and she had learned a lot about them from just being around Derek and Laura. They were good people, good Werewolves, and Stiles couldn't be safer with them. She'd allow Peter into her life, and she would learn how to live with him, and if she hated him, she would boot him out. She wasn't going to suffer for anyone else ever again.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
